


Miss Mysterious

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: Based on a Set It Off Song, Descriptive Scenery, Dreams, Flower Crowns, Flowers, M/M, My friend proofread it so hopefully it’s good, Overly Descriptive, Song: Miss Mysterious (Set It Off)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: Byakuya dreams of a beautiful boy in a flower field, and of the song he sings.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Miss Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods this is kinda long and took me a while but I really really like it I hope it’s good

Yellow. A soft yellow, but still bright.

The same dream every night.

A field of yellow flowers, stretching on for what seemed like forever, melting perfectly into the starry night sky.

A boy would always be standing in that field. A boy with messy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The moon seemed to shine right down on him, like a spotlight. Like he was something important.

The boy always smiled, the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

He had made himself a flower crown, giving him a soft look. The star shaped flowers didn’t match his green sweatshirt and black blazer at all, but he somehow found himself not caring. The boy was perfect.

There were birds too. White birds that flew around the boy, as if they were attracted to the boy, just like he was. They carried things in their beaks. Twigs from nearby trees, fresh green leaves still on the ends. Flowers from the field, the star shaped petals falling every once in a while, flying in the wind around the boy, making him look that much more beautiful. Two of them carried small metal bands, the starlight shining off of them, making them glow in the darkness of the night.

Bees buzzed around their heads, dropping pollen throughout the air.

The boy gathered flowers, making a bouquet of the star flowers. He was so careful with them, like they would break in two if his hands gripped them just a little too tight.

There was a slow, sweet song coming from the boys lips.

_Miss Mysterious_

_Who are you_

_Who’s the girl behind those eyes_

_Just a stranger in disguise_

The song sounded sad, but it filled him with a warmth that he had never experienced before.

_Miss Mysterious_

_Who could you be_

_Where’s the ghost of what we had_

_Did you erase it from your past_

The boy was a good singer, his voice sweet and euphonic. Deep, but quiet, like the song was meant for only the two of them to hear.

_Oh, so I pointed in every direction_

_Oh well, looking for answers I’ll never know_

He stayed as still as possible. If he moved he might disturb something, and everything would fade back into reality.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

Wind rustled the green leaves of the nearby oak trees, blowing the star flowers’ pollen up and around them, pushing the boy's brown hair into his eyes.

_Or let me know when your heart went numb_

Daffodils. The star flowers were called daffodils.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

The world seemed to stop moving, like this moment was forever.

_The saying goes_

_If you love someone_

He wouldn’t mind if this was his life, spending forever in this field, just him and the boy.

_Let them go_

Everything was so perfect. He never knew how much he had needed this feeling until he had felt it.

_Miss Mysterious_

_May I ask_

It felt like all the doves and bees were flying around inside of his stomach.

_Is your sunshine like my rain_

_Is your pleasure like my pain_

It felt like the leaves of the trees were rustling inside him.

_So delirious_

_Casting your stones_

_With the blood fall to my face_

_Hoping that you’ll lose your aim_

Like all the daffodils were growing inside him, blooming into a feeling of warmth and comfort.

_Oh, well it looks so bright with the lights out_

_Oh well, I guess our stars forgot how to glow_

The starry night sky began to give way to the orange and pink of the sunrise, basking everything in a fresh, warm glow.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

He looked even better in the sunlight.

_Or let me know when your heart went numb_

The flower crown looked brighter, bringing out his eyes and making his heart flutter.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

He found himself humming along to the song, somehow knowing how every part went despite not knowing the song.

_The saying goes_

_If you love someone_

_Let them go_

The boy’s bouquet seemed to be quite large now.

_No baby you_

_You broke my heart_

He wondered if the boy had written this song. If not, was it important to him, or just some song he had heard a few times. He didn’t know why, but he needed to know.

_Now how do I get closure_

_When you’re only ever closed off_

He wanted to ask.

_When these memories are telling me_

_That we were not always_

No, he couldn’t ask. He couldn’t disturb this moment.

_Now don’t even try to tell me_

_That I should just relax_

The song was so beautiful. He wanted to learn it.

_And we’re not strangled_

_And over the tracks_

Perhaps when the song was done he could ask the boy to teach it to him.

_I tried to reach_

_I stretch out my hand_

_But you turned around instead_

He could learn it on his piano and play it as much as he wanted.

_So many nights living inside_

_Just to connect with you_

He could come back, find the dream again, and play it for the boy. He hoped he would smile at him. A soft, sweet smile that says everything yet nothing at all.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

He would smile back. His smile would say much less, but he would be smiling, showing his emotions to somebody else for once in his life.

_Or let me know when your heart went numb_

The boy could sing along to the piano, their talents combining in a spectacular song.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

They could stay there as long as they wanted to, just the two of them. A beautiful brown haired angel, and his blonde demon lover.

_The saying goes_

_If you love someone_

_Let them go_

That’s what he was compared to the perfect sight in front of him, a demon in the middle of heaven, completely out of place, but amazed by the beauty nonetheless.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

The sun was almost all the way up now, basking everything in its glow.

_Or let me know when your heart went numb_

The boy raised a hand above his eyes, protecting them from the light being emitted from the sun.

_I said go_

_Run for your life_

_And tell me I’m right_

The song would be ending soon. Would he move and disturb the peace, finally able to talk to his angel, or would he let the world continue as it was, still and uneventful, but the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

_The saying goes_

_If you love someone_

He smiled, unable to hold it back any longer.

_Said if you love someone_

He wanted to stay here forever, never leave his angel behind.

_Now if you love someone_

He felt he had known him his whole life, like he had always been there, always been his angel.

_Let them go_

It’s all going to end.

_Let them go_

The flowers felt welcoming, the field like home. The boy was his angel, lighting up his world. The flowers in his hair, the pollen on his fingertips, everything about him was beautiful. This was where he belonged, he was sure of it.


End file.
